Paradise beneath the Blossoms
by Rillianne
Summary: Inspired from 'Dreamy Cherry Blossoms' but it will NOT be the same. A secret love between between Duchess Rin Kagamine la Belle Ange d'Lucifenia, an aristocrat born into royalty, and Lord Len Auroliem d'Hatsune, an orphan adopted by Viscount Hatsune.
1. Rin, Fragile First Love

"What covetous people they all are," I thought inwardly and smirked as I slipped away stealthily into my private garden from the party that was held to celebrate my 18th birthday. "Just pretending to be courteous and gracious to me to beguile me for special favors."

Nevertheless, I knew that could not be helped. After all, I was the Duchess of Fleur, Rin Kagamine la Belle Ange d'Lucifenia , a lady born into nobility, with royal blood flowing through my veins. I was affluent, charismatic and undeniably alluring with my flaxen hair, sapphire eyes, a petite body and an immaculate face.

I sighed to myself as I sat on nearby bench and looked up at the dark sky, filled with glittering stars yet without a moon to accompany its charm.

Yes, I had what multitudinous commoners could only wish for. Money, power, beauty. I even had a wonderful fiance, making me the envy of countless ladies. Yet, my heart knew that something was still missing in my life and I knew it. I had never felt true love before.

I had seen many ladies fall in what they claimed was 'love', and every passing day they spent with their beloved was what they considered 'true happiness'. Truly, that was the expression they had showed upon their faces.

Once, I asked them what this 'love' felt like and they instantaneously started rambling something along the lines of, "Love is an unparalleled feeling, it intoxicates you, making you want to suspend time just to stay with your loved one for eternity," etc. They then proceeded to interrogate me about my relationship with the Duke of Puniceus, Gackupo Kamui d'Puniceus, my fiancé.

"Your feelings towards him should be what love feels like." was what they told me. I nearly snickered at that brainless statement. Were they not aware that our marriage was completely for political reasons? Certainly, I liked him as an acquaintance. His manners were charming and he had a unique way with words. If he wanted to, he could even persuade me that cake was meant to be drunk, not eaten. Still, that was all there was between us, there was no 'love' at all.

As I rested upon the bench contemplating about my life, the sound of a violin abruptly enveloped me, shocking me from my reverie.

"Who is it who dares to interrupt my thoughts and have the audacity to trespass my garden?" I spontaneously thought, displeased at the fact that someone could actually startle me, a lady who was known to be as unemotional as winter. Rising up from my seat, I immediately reacted by sauntering towards the source of the noise, looking for the people who were guilty of disturbing me.

When I eventually discovered the source of my disturbance, I saw only a single person whom I did not recognize making all that turbulence beneath my grove of aged weeping cherry blossom trees. The flowers were blooming and some petals were already falling off the blossoms, making it seem like a shower of petals.

Just as I approached this mysterious boy which I knew nothing of to reproach him for irritating me, I suddenly took notice of his unusual demeanor.

He had the same golden hair as me, perhaps slightly darker which was tied up neatly in a small ponytail. His aquamarine eyes were barely opened, making him look more incomprehensible than ever. His pale face was nearly as flawless as mine but the strangest thing about this unknown boy was that he had a world-weary expression etched upon him, yet he could not have been too much older than me.

Instantly, I understood that I was captivated and captured by him, like a butterfly trapped in a cage, with no way to escape. My heartbeat accelerated and fluttered, my blood pumped faster as my shoulders tensed up.

What seemed like noise earlier to my ears had now become melodious music. His every movement, whether it is the flicking of his wrist, the drawing of the bow or swaying of his body, all utterly bewitched me. "Was this the 'love' they were chattering about," I pondered, my gaze never once leaving him, observing his every moment, wishing that this moment forever and forgetting of even my original intentions of berating him.

The strange man continued playing his violin steadily, without making a mistake for even a single time. He played and played, engrossed in his music, unaware of even my existence, even though I was merely a short distance in front of him. For the first time in my life, I was able to stand silently for a long period of time, just to listen to music and yet without making a complain. It was indeed a clear indication of how much I was mesmerized by him.

When the piece finally came to an end, he lowered down both his violin and bow slowly. Lifting his head to look at my cherry trees, he was smiling slightly to himself, as if satisfied by the music he played. The mysterious man then proceeded to turn his head a full round, admiring the view that my blossoming trees gave, finally stopping in my direction.

"Good evening lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Len Auroliem d'Hatsune, Lord of Superbia." He suddenly said, amused, with a voice more pleasing than the music the violin gave.

That was when I realized that I was too absorbed in observing him and thus, became unaware of the fact that he was now the one observing me.

Shocked, I spontaneously replied, "Uh, um, err..." as I looked left and right in my embarrassment, avoiding his gaze. Good grief, how could I be at a loss of words now at all times?_ Speak, Rin, speak!_

"A pleasant evening to you too, Lord Auroliem. I am the Duchess of Fleur, Rin Kagamine la Belle Ange d'Lucifenia." I spoke, feeling flustered and extremely nervous, looking down, and still avoiding eye contact.

_Good going Rin, you just made yourself look like the court jester._

In an attempt to continue the conversation and make his impression of me improve, I plucked up my courage, returned his gaze and inquired, "Are you perhaps related to the Viscountess of Viridian, Miku Michaelea Crudus d'Hatsune?"

"Indeed Duchess Kagamine, they are gracious people who took me when I lost my parents in the last earthquake."

_Great, now I had to ask him a sensitive question_. I just had to mess up in front of the first person I ever loved.

"And please," he continued, still sounding amused. "Spare the formalities and just address me as Len."

At the very thought of being able to be more informal to the person I loved, my face starting heating up furiously. In my heart, I was jumping up and down in joy, elated at the privilege he gave me. "Thank god the sky is darkening," I thought happily as I blushed even redder in delight, "it should make it difficult for him to see my expression clearly."

"If that is the case, to be fair" I responded, attempting to sound calm and dignified, nonchalant whilst twiddling my thumbs behind me nervously, "please address me as Rin as well."

"...If that is what you request, I shall gladly comply, Rin." Len hesitantly said, almost sounding shy himself, in that entrancing voice of his as I continued to observe his reactions contentedly.

"I apologize in advance," he asked politely, "but if I'm not wrong, wasn't this party held to celebrate your birthday? If so, why are you not in the grand hall but in the garden?"

_Out of all things he had to ask._

"Indeed you are correct." I answered, feeling slightly affronted by recalling the unpleasant experience I had, which was to entertain the silly power-hungry fools, by the order of my mother to 'maintain diplomatic relationships'. "However, I felt slightly cramped inside that place and thus, decided to come to the garden for a breath of fresh air." I lied, not wishing to mention my ugly side.

"I understand," he agreed amicably, "it can get tiresome to stay in a place so full of people, whether the hall is spacious or not."

_Thank god he was so naïve to believe such a lie._

Smiling, he continued by suggesting, "Would you like me to play another piece to soothe your nerves?"

I was delighted, my face lighting up the second I heard that sentence, akin to how fast a paper could catch fire. Just as I was about to agree to his suggestion, I suddenly and unfortunately remembered that I was still needed at my birthday party.

"How kind of you to offer but I must refuse; for I am the main reason why the party is held, which is why I need to return back to it soon. How about coming to my party with me instead?"

"I'm sincerely beg for your pardon Rin," he apologized, looking extremely regretful, "but I prefer staying in your magnificent garden instead of the grand hall, so I would have to decline."

My instinct pricked up, almost instantly realizing he was hiding something as well. I was quite disappointed at his refusal for no one had ever denied me of anything, but I decided not to ask further.

_After all, everyone has something to hide._

"Since you appreciate my private garden so much," I smiled sadly as I told him, "I shall let you on a secret. There is a back door to my garden, an exit which is only known to me; directly behind the oldest cherry tree. It is what I use to escape when I'm bored of staying inside my palace. You can come back to enjoy this place if you wish."

Praying that he would agree as I looked at him with pleading eyes, I continued "It would enable me to listen to your wondrous music once more."

_Please agree to come back. I don't want to let you go._

"You would allow me to come back here?" he asked, bemused, as if he could not believe what I had just proposed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I answered as relief washed over me, knowing that it was likely that I would see him again.

"Thank you for your kindness Rin," he replied cheerfully, beaming me an ecstatic grin, "I thought there might not be a chance this garden in full bloom again. Truly, thank you."

"It is nothing," were the only three words I left Len whilst turning around and hurrying away from him, hoping that he did not catch sight of my flushed face. My usually steady heartbeat had accelerated even faster, beating so loudly that I was afraid he could hear it. Even my normally calm mind was so clouded that I could think of nothing but him. Though the worst had to be my feelings, which were generally tranquil. They had now become so messed up that while I felt nervous, I was also on cloud nine, and that was only one example from the many.

_This must be what everyone called 'Love'._


	2. Len, Forbidden First Love

"I definitely do not understand Len, why do you not wish to accompany me to the great hall?" Miku wailed lightly, pouting her pretty lips, expressing her displeasure at my refusal.

"In fact, every time I bring you to a party, you never _ever _seem to want to enter the halls were the balls are mainly held." Miku continued, unconsciously raising her voice up a notch. "You would always, without fail, loiter around the corridors or gardens. Do you hate interacting with people so much, or is it me that you do not want to associate with?" She demanded and crossed her arms, looking as if she was going to cry.

"Plus, this time you even took your violin to play with! How do you think I feel…"

I closed my eyes and tried to shut out her ranting. Sighing inwardly, I wondered, "Why must I go through this every time?" I have always told Miku that I disliked extravagant parties like the one she was currently forcing me to participate countless of times, it just never sank into her head.

_I do not mean to think badly of her, but does she have memory that lasts for only three seconds?_

I took in a deep breath, raised my hands, put it on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her and explained. "Miku," I started, interrupting one of her sentences, "I remember telling you many times that it is not you that I dislike. It is the uncomfortable parties you enjoy so much that I loathe."

She visibly brightened but quickly changed to an expression of irritation. "But this is the Duchess of Fleur's 18th birthday party! The fare will be terrific and the company, excellent. There will be many important people attending, like the Duke of Bleu, Marchioness of Sakine and the really handsome Duke of Puniceus…" She trailed off, staring intently at me with a strange expression in her emerald green eyes.

"Is she trying to make me jealous and thus, be provoked into escorting her to the party?" I pondered, fully aware that Miku had a crush on me for ages.

"Yes, that was the only reason why an orphan like me was adopted by the House of Hatsune." I reminded myself glumly. "It was because she fell in love with me and persuaded her parents to keep me."

Like how one would keep a pet.

Unfortunately, I held no 'love' for her, only 'like' and gratefulness for rescuing me from a certain death. Miku was truly a wonderful girl, pretty and kind yet spoilt and air-headed. Perhaps that was the reason why she always got her way so often. I knew that I should return the love of such a wonderful girl but…

_I just simply could not love her back_.

Brushing away my thoughts, I quickly replied her, giving the nicest reason I had in store. "That is precisely why I do not want to attend the party, Miku; I dislike crowded places."  
>"Not to mention the overwhelming perfume smell that would be radiating from every single one of those nobles." I secretly answered in my heart. Furthermore, most of those 'important people' she mentioned normally said one thing and meant another. "Best to avoid them," was what I decided.<p>

"I will be waiting for you at the carriage when the party is over," I said, faking a smile that I knew would appease her. "Enjoy yourself, Miku."

Miku continued staring at me, now with clear disappointment on her face. She shook my hands off her shoulders, turned around to the entrance and shouted.

"Fine Len, see if I care when you regret not coming to the party!" With that, she stalked into the great hall.

_Sorry Miku, but I am sure I won't._

"Now that Miku has finally left for the ball, I should start looking for the garden…"

"This garden is amazing…" I thought aloud.

When I had finally found the garden, I was stunned by its beauty. It was uniquely done in an Asian way. The place had stepping stones and even a bridge over its large pond filled with several glimmering carps.

There were many types of beautiful flowers like the Camellia, Chinese Bellflower, Japanese Lily, Serpentine Catchfly, Lavender Window, and these were just a few from the immeasurable species of flowers the garden had.

As for the trees, there were the Japanese Wisteria, Plum Blossoms, White Willows but the one which was undoubtedly the most prominent was the gigantic grove of Weeping Cherries. They were so dazzling, with its shower of pale pink petals, that I was stunned by the sight of it for a split second, shocked by its magnificence.

"Beautiful…" I subconsciously murmured as I instinctively walked towards the grove, as if drawn by it.

I looked at the cherry trees from underneath, entranced by its beauty.

_Yes, my old home used to have dozens of cherry blossoms nearby too._

Slowly watching the petals fluttering down one by one, I caught one in my hands and stared at it, feeling strangely calm, nostalgic, distant.

"_I want to play my violin __beneath these the paradise of blossoms_," was the thought that suddenly flashed across my mind.

Without hesitation, I whipped out my treasured violin from its case, a memento from my dead parents and started playing a new tune spontaneously, inspired by the cherry blossoms.

I played and played, not knowing how long nor well I was playing; simply just expressing my thoughts, my feelings through the boundless magic known as music.

When I eventually finished playing my piece, I was extremely pleased with my composition. I lifted my head, gazed at the weeping cherry trees again, turning slowly to appreciate them from all angles; as if thanking them for creating the composition for me.

Out of my peripheral vision, I suddenly noticed a young lady standing beside one of the weeping cherry trees, staring intensely at me.

"Who is she," was what I thought, surprised. "How long had she been listening to me?"

Swivelling myself into her direction to get a good view of this unknown stranger, I was astounded when I took in her appearance.

That young lady was truly the most charming person I had ever met in my life. She had shoulder-length flaxen hair, similar to mine but perhaps lighter in colour. Her sapphire eyes bewitched me, for had never seen such dazzling colour; a cross between the sky and the sea. Even her figure was perfect; a petite body with slight curves, making her look angelic and vulnerable. But her best feature was definitely her finely shaped face, flawless and expressional, showing her every feeling.

"And right now, she is so absorbed in observing my every action, she cannot even see that I am looking at her." I concluded, smiling. "What an adorable lady she is."

_Time to wake her from her reverie._

"Good evening lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Len Auroliem d'Hatsune, Lord of Superbia."

When she became conscious of the fact that I was talking to her, she instantly transformed into a basket of nerves and avoided my gaze, embarrassed.

"Um-Uh-Err…." Were the first words I heard her speak hesitantly in that captivating voice of hers, as if she was at a loss for words. If only I could laugh aloud endearing reaction.

Warmth sprouted in the core of my winter heart, slowly spreading, changing it into spring. I had never felt like this before.

"Was this the love that Miku felt for me?" I pondered. "Or infuatuation?"

If it was, then 'love' was truly a mysterious feeling. That pleasant emotion made me want to stay with her forever, and nothing else mattered; whether it is the fact that I knew nothing of her, not even her name.

"Love at first sight…That is kind of cliché, but who cares?" I continued, amused at myself, still awaiting her introduction.

Extremely flustered, she murmured unsteadily, "A pleasant evening to you too, Lord Auroliem. I am the Duchess of Fleur, Rin Kagamine la Belle Ange d'Lucifenia."

I was considerably surprised when she told proclaimed herself as the Duchess of Fleur. An innocent girl like her was part of royalty; the people who were generally well known to be cunningly diplomatic? Staring at her, I was momentarily stunned.

True, her clothes were extremely exquisite even from afar and her accessories, seemingly expensive. She had an air of unique innocence, almost charismatic. Now that I carefully assessed her again, I realized, she did appear noble in a different way from the norm.

Without warning, she lifted her head and finally returned my gaze, asking whether I was related to the 'Viscountess of Viridian, Miku Michaelea Crudus d'Hatsune', Miku's official title and full name.

I could only tell her the truth, which was that I was adopted by the House of Hatsune, hoping to sound nonchalant; whilst recalling the unpleasant memories of my dead parents, and time spent being scorned by the House of Hatsune, save for Miku herself.

On the other hand, I was promptly rewarded by the amusing sight of Duchess Kagamine, seeming to hit herself inwardly for asking such a sensitive question.

Truly, she was the most charming lady I had ever met. Her eyes expressed every feeling that she felt, unaware of it herself.

Thus, to distract Duchess Kagamine from her current self-hatred, I requested her to drop the formalities, to simply address me by my name.

My plan had worked, for Duchess Kagamine was instantly distracted and even became elated. She blushed, her face literally turning red, making her appear more adorable than ever, by cheering up at such simplicity.

"In that case, to be fair," she requested back, "please address me as Rin as well."

_That was unexpected._

It was not within my predictions that she would allow me to address her so informally, especially since she was royalty. Yet, I was thrilled that she gave me such a privilege, for it enabled me to call her by name as well.

_Being elated so simply…Perhaps I am a simple character myself._

"If that is what you request," I responded, my heart pounding nervously "I shall gladly comply, Rin."

_Why was I so excited and shy at using her name anyway? It is just a name, Len!_

Whilst I was attempting to regain my composure, a question flashed through my mind. Why was Duchess K -, no, Rin, in the garden in the first place? Should she not be in the birthday ball which was held for her?

When I voiced my thoughts to her, her expression darkened slightly; as if she was recalling some unpleasant memories herself.

She seemed to have difficulty arranging her reply before finally responding, "Indeed, you are correct. However, I felt slightly cramped inside that place and thus, decided to come to the garden for a breath of fresh air."

Truly, Rin's eyes were the windows to her soul. By simply peering at it, I easily found out that she was lying. However, I decided not to inquire further and simply accepted her answer, agreeing amicably with her.

I observed as Rin relaxed, secretly relieved that I actually believed her excuse to be the truth; unaware of the fact that her eyes betraying her.

To further assure her that I believed her words, I offered kindly to Rin, "Would you like me to play another piece to soothe your nerves?"

Giving me her brightest smile, she was just about to consent. Yet, she suddenly changed her expression to a slight frown, as if she had difficulty deciding.

Looking as if she was going to sigh any moment, she responded, ""How kind of you to offer but I must refuse; for I am the main reason why the party is held, which is why I need to return back to it soon. How about coming to my party with me instead?"

_Out of all the things she had to offer._

"I'm sincerely beg for your pardon Rin," I apologized, looking extremely regretful, "but I prefer staying in your magnificent garden instead of the grand hall, so I would have to decline."

When I saw her crestfallen expression in reaction to my reply, I wanted to take back the moronic words that spewed from my hateful mouth. How could I make Rin so melancholic? "Len," I scolded, "you are without a doubt, the most ludicrous imbecile I had ever laid my eyes on for a century".

Moreover, who knows when I could see her again? I brooded to myself, slightly sorrowful at the very thought of not being able to meet her again.

She suddenly spoke to me again and interrupted my chain of thoughts, using her alluring voice, sounding almost sad. "Since you appreciate my private garden so much, I shall let you on a secret. There is a back door to my garden, an exit which is only known to me; directly behind the oldest cherry tree. It is what I use to escape when I'm bored of staying inside my palace. You can come back to enjoy this place if you wish."

As if it was an afterthought, she mumbled, "It would enable me to listen to your wondrous music once more."

Was she serious? Her highne-, Rin, was giving me such a wonderful privilege, not to even mention that she would trust an utter stranger with such a significant secret? Was the moon blue tonight?

"You would allow me to come back here?" I asked, bemused and bewildered, as I could not believe what she had just proposed. "Are you sure?"

As I stared at her, looking at those heartrendingly blue eyes of hers, I understood at once that she was indeed dead serious. A miracle had occurred, my problem was solved. With her invitation, I could enter her garden anytime to behold her lovely visage again.

"Positive."

"Thank you for your kindness Rin," I replied, giving an excuse for revisiting her, "I thought there might not be a chance this garden in full bloom again. Truly, thank you."

_Len, you twit! Why can't you just tell her that it is her you want to see again, not the blossoms!_

"It is nothing," were the only words Rin said firmly back before scurrying away. But not before I caught sight of her expression.

Rin's cheeks were positively glowing red, embarrassed. Her lips were in a slight upwards curve, smiling a radiant smile, one that only she could perform. And her eyes! Before I had seen hers, I would not believe that eyes could sparkle, but she's done it.

She was too cute to be real.

I bent my knees and cupped my face, flushing bright red, as if I was infected by her. Rin's darling expression had blinded my eyes and struck me straight through the heart, hitting a vulnerable spot. My heartbeat accelerated at every thought I had of her as I roughly combed through my hair, trying to calm myself.

"Yes," I thought.  
><em>I'll definitely be playing the violin here tomorrow waiting for you, beneath this paradise of cherry blossoms. <em>


End file.
